Por qué Ikki siempre llega tarde
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Ikki llega tarde a todas partes, lo saben todos en el santuario, pero ¿por qué? ¿Podrán sus amigos ayudarlo con su problema o el fénix se negará a decirles la razón de su tardanza?


**Porque Ikki siempre llega tarde**

 _Día 13 del mes de Athena. Quedan 17. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

Cualquier desfase temporal debe ser ignorado, la autora no recuerda la secuencia exacta de hechos del anime. ¡Son demasiados capítulos para recordarlos todos!

* * *

 **Porque Ikki siempre llega tarde**

―Tienes un problema grave, Ikki ―dijo Shiryu desde su lugar en el sillón.

Ikki cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Él no tenía ningún problema.

―Ikki, por lo menos presta atención ―agregó Hyoga.

―No tengo ningún problema ―gruñó el mayor.

―Claro que sí ― dijo Seiya ―llegas tarde a todas partes.

―Y para que Seiya se dé cuenta de que tienes un problema es que es uno muy grave.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Hyoga?

―Nada.

Ikki frunció el ceño tanto como era humanamente posible y su cosmos empezó a aumentar, causando que la sala de la mansión se convirtiera en un sauna.

―Minna, ya dejen de pelear ―dijo Shun ―Nii-chan, yo sé que eres orgulloso pero solo queremos ayudar.

―No tengo un problema.

Shun lo miró con ojos de cachorro, incluso se formaban pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes, listas para salir si su hermano seguía siendo obstinado.

Ikki miró hacia otro lado. No dejaría que Shun lo manipulara otra vez. Tenía que aprender a resistir.

Viendo que su técnica no funcionaba, Shun cambió de idea.

―Ikki ―dijo con la voz más seria que ninguno de sus hermanos había oído jamás. ―Tienes un problema.

Seiya y Hyoga dejaron de discutir ante el tono de ultratumba de su amigo y se quedaron viéndolo con ojos como platos.

Ikki se levantó del sillón y se fue a su habitación.

―Shun, por un momento pensé que Hades estaba otra vez en tu cuerpo ―dijo Hyoga.

El peliverde sonrió y se rascó una mejilla.

―Es que el Señor Hades me ha estado enseñando a ser más duro, dijo que si no todos me pasarían por encima.

* * *

Ikki miraba el techo de su habitación y mascullaba incoherencias en voz baja.

Tenía un problema, pero no lo admitiría delante de los demás. Él era el gran fénix y se haría cargo por su propia cuenta.

Después de todo, el problema no era tan grave… ¿o sí?

* * *

 **Durante el Torneo Galáctico**

Ikki se acercó al refrigerador de su casa y sacó una bebida fría. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y no podía esperar a que le avisaran por el Torneo Galáctico. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermano y, de barrer el piso con los demás.

Salió de su casa hacia su buzón y sacó el correo. Una de las cartas tenía el sello de la corporación Kido.

Ikki rompió el sobre, sacó la nota, la leyó y la dejó sobre la mesa de luz. Apoyó la lata de refresco vacía al lado de la nota y fue a tomar una ducha.

" _Ikki:_

 _Te adjunto una invitación para el torneo galáctico, el lugar y la hora están aclarados ahí. Por favor no llegues tarde._

 _Kido Saori"_

Ikki llegó tarde al Torneo Galáctico.

* * *

 **Durante la batalla de las doce casas**

Ikki apenas terminaba de entrenar y estaba a punto de tomar un refresco cuando le llegó una carta de su hermano.

" _Nii-san:_

 _Vamos a ir al santuario a enfrentar al impostor y que Saori-san pueda tomar su lugar como Athena. Nos gustaría tu ayuda. Te dejó anotada la hora y el lugar de donde saldrá el avión a Grecia._

 _Te quiero, Shun"_

Ikki dio vuelta la hoja hacia donde estaban escritos la hora y el lugar. Dejó el papel sobre la cama y fue a tomar una ducha.

Ikki llegó tarde a la batalla de las Doce Casas.

* * *

 **Durante la Guerra contra Poseidón**

Ikki bebía un refresco después de su duro entrenamiento cuando se encontró con un sobre blanco con un "URGENTE" escrito en rojo. Abrió el sobre y leyó el papel.

" _Ikki:_

 _Poseidón secuestro a Saori-san. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a rescatarlas. Te dejo anotadas la hora y el lugar desde donde puedes entrar a Atlantis._

 _Espero que llegues a tiempo._

 _Shiryu._

 _PD: si vas a entrar por Asgard trae abrigo."_

Ikki dejó que la nota cayera al piso y fue a su armario en busca de un abrigo para su hermano. Shun podría estar congelándose en ese momento.

Ikki llegó tarde a la Batalla contra Poseidón.

* * *

 **Durante la Guerra con Hades**

Ikki salía de bañarse después de haber estado entrenando cuando se encontró con un sobre rojo sobre la cama. Frunció el ceño pensando que quizás era la carta de algún fan loco que lo estaba acosando.

La abrió de todos modos y se dio cuenta que era la manera de Seiya de avisar que era urgente.

" _Ikki:_

 _Estamos en el inframundo. Saori-san dejó que la mataran para poder enfrentar a Hades pero Hades poseyó a Shun. Ayúdanos._

 _Seiya"_

Ikki terminó de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo.

Ikki llegó tarde a la Guerra contra Hades.

* * *

―La última vez no fue mi culpa ―le gruñó al techo que lo miraba acusador. ―Seiya se olvidó de poner como llegar.

Varios golpes, y una puerta derribada después, sus compañeros estaban parados a los pies de la cama. Los cuatro tenían los brazos cruzados y lo miraban con determinación.

―Nii-san ―dijo Shun suavizando su mirada ―Podemos ayudar.

Ikki miró hacia la ventana.

¿Debería decirles? ¿Podía confiar en que no se burlarían de él?

No, no podía. Estaba seguro de que su hermanito y Shiryu no se reirían pero los otros dos se revolcarían en el piso riendo como hienas.

Podía verlo claro en su mente. Además, seguro le contarían a los demás y, para el día siguiente, lo sabría todo el santuario. No dejaría que eso pasara.

―Ikki ―llamó Shiryu ―No vamos a burlarnos de ti.

El rojo subió por el rostro del caballero del fénix.

No era fácil, admitir que tenía un problema que no podía solucionar por su cuenta. No era fácil admitir que necesitaba ayuda y menos de sus hermanos menores.

― ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde? ― preguntó Seiya.

―Los héroes siempre llegan en el último momento ―dijo.

―Te creo eso las primeras veces. Pero dudo que hicieras algo como eso sabiendo que Hades se había adueñado del cuerpo de Shun ―dijo Hyoga.

―Seiya se olvidó de poner cómo llegar.

―No me culpes a mí. Estaba ocupado con otras cosas.

―Nii-san, no cambies el tema.

Tenía que resistir. No podía permitirse el abrir la boca, si lo hacía les diría todo.

Presionó sus labios en una línea, manteniéndolos cerrados. Ya se cansarían de él y buscarían otra cosa con la que entretenerse. Sólo tenía que resistir.

Murmuró algo por lo bajo.

―No te escuchamos, Ikki.

Volvió a murmurar.

―Nii-san.

― ¡No sé leer la hora! Ya, lo dije ¿Felices? ¡Ahora largo de mi habitación!

Shun parpadeó un par de veces.

Shiryu frunció el ceño.

Hyoga y Seiya se dejaron caer al piso, riendo como posesos.

― ¡Dejen de reír!

―Espera a que Milo se entere de esto ―dijo Hyoga entre risas.

―No lo harás.

―Ohh, si lo haré.

―Hyoga, no es correcto burlarse de las dificultades de los demás ―dijo Shiryu.

―A menos que sea Seiya ―agregó Shun.

― ¿Shun?

―Fue Hades.

―No importa. Me las arreglaré solo.

―Nii-san, Shiryu y yo podemos enseñarte. No es difícil.

Ikki se dio vuelta y aplastó su cara contra la almohada, escondiendo el rojo furioso de su rostro y amortiguando un gruñido.

Lo único que no quería. Que su hermano pequeño tuviera que enseñarle a él.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Hades-sensei**

―Bien Andromeda, es necesario que aprendas a ser más duro, más serio. De otro modo tus hermanos se aprovecharan de ti y te dejaran pudriéndote en el inframundo mientras ellos se quedan con las mejores partes.

― ¿Eh?

Hades tosió un poco.

―Olvida eso. Lo primero es dejar de tener esa apariencia de niña inocente, frunce el ceño un poco. Después es importante que tu voz suene fría y poderosa, dominante. Borra esa tonta media sonrisa de tu rostro, pon tus labios en posición neutral.

Mientras Hades seguía hablando, Shun tomaba notas en su cuaderno.

―La forma más fácil es repetir este mantra en tu cabeza. Soy el malo más malo de los malos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 **Adelanto (conviene leer M'hijo antes para entender)**

― _Mira, viejo. Aquí es donde nos dijo Julian que vivía Kani._

― _¿Mitéra, de verdad tenía que venir también?_

― _Claro, M'hija. Tienes que conocer a tu futuro esposo._


End file.
